1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method which is suitable for a process for manufacturing a semiconductor such as an IC, for the manufacture of liquid crystals and a circuit board for a thermal head or the like, and for other lithographic processes of photofabrication; and an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition used in the pattern forming method. In addition, the present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device, including the pattern forming method, and an electronic device manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition has hitherto been carried out in a process for manufacturing semiconductor devices such as an IC and an LSI.
In recent years, with the progress in increasing integration of an integrated circuit, ultrafine pattern formation is further required, and with regard to this, for example, a resist material using a high-molecular-weight compound obtained using a predetermined ester compound as a base resin is disclosed in JP3800318B. It is disclosed that the resist material exhibits high sensitivity and high resolution.